William
by Theresa471
Summary: William returns to fight the battle against the alien rebels with help from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.
1. Chapter 1

William SAFEHAVEN X FILES ORIGINAL STORY

Even though its been a long time I have seen my I have been in contact through other sources, since now that I am the leader of the renegade aliens that are tire of being used as test subjects to help save thier race.I have decided to rally together everyone that is still alive after many years of fighting a battle like my mother and a few ships are left in the solar sytem of planet Earth.I have asked to recall those ships. I am currently waiting at the main safehaven just outside of the moon's orbit.

While I write this report in my quarters, I still need to understand after many years running away from the truth ,that I am not human but rather an alien that was developed from the group that started it CG Spender and his organization over 20 years what I undestand only a handfull of those from his group are still alive, otherwise Spender is supposed to be dead having died from lung cancer.

Someone is knocking on my door,I let my mate walk in to let me know that the rest of the ships will be leaving soon to meet up with our ship. Alexander is also a hybrid alien, she has helped me to understand all of these years fighting the battle.  
/

At Scully's apartment some ten minutes away from the F.B.I. headquarters. She has recently gone back to work at the F.B.I. working for the X files with Fox Mulder and John Doggett.

She will be working on a part time basics along with as a consultive for the Washington D. was only coming back to help out A.D. Skinner after suffering with slight heart attack the previous year. It was only now that he was able to come back with his full recovery under doctor's care.

Scully is coming off the elevator heading for the X files office, when she hears Mulder and Doggett's voice discussing a case that has just come in from A.D. Skinner.

"I told you, Agent Doggett its an x file!, Just because the body has not been found doesn't mean anything else other then that some unnatural force is involved!" As he walks over to Doggett at his desk trying to figure out the next move of the case.

Just at that moment Dana Scully walks into the office. "Agent Doggett I suggest you start at the basics before we decide anything else is involved." She moves closer to Mulder looking somewhat confused as to why she came down into the basement in the first place.

"Oh I don't know Scully!, I just wish at least one time I can have an easy case without having my brains turned inside out unlike what happen to your partner years ago." Throwing little hints at her.

"Scully just why are you here anyway?, You said earlier that nothing was important happening in the first place!

"A.D. Skinner called me with another case that involves a space craft was spotted in New Hempshere just on the outskirts of the town Colbrook., And the authorities wants the F.B.I. to investigate it because they have been unable to locate on where it went after landing."

"Do you think Scully that the ship might of been cloaked like what happened years ago during the time I was taken?" Scully was feeling uneasy with the words coming out of Fox Mulder's mouth.

Even though they are only friends now the past ten years, she wasn't able to understand the relationship anymore after filing for divorce ten years prior, ever since thier son she had given up to hide from the alien invasion to take over the planet.

She was not able to get past it despite all of the pain she suffered with giving up Willaim and Mulder a few years later.

Doggett decided to say something about her case."Well then I suggest we do both., Mulder and you will go to Colbrook, while I go and ask my wife Monica to assist me on this case., While looking at the case file, Let me go call her so that we can get started.  
/

Somewhere on the outskirts of Colbrook.A spacecraft now cloaked carrying William and his people have landed to make contact with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. William decides that he needs to do this by himself and then deciding his next step.

Mulder and Scully arrive late evening at the local motel some ten minutes from the forest section. Scully decides to have her own room leaving Mulder to take another, since she is not able to have him near her after the past years.

He agrees, since he was too tire to fight over something plain stupid. So the both of them decide to sleep it off for the night before starting to investigate in the morning.

As for William, he was able to find a ride acting as a normal human needing to get to the outskirts of the was having the strangest feeling that he was getting close to finding his parents near by.

At the motel Mulder was having a hard time trying to fall asleep, knowing full well that Scully was upset, ever since giving up thier son to hide from the alien organization, that wanted to take over the earth with dopplegangers developed from the vaccine that was processed many years ago.

He decides to change his clothes to go over to Scully's room knocking on the door ready for anything that she throws at him.

Scully opens the door visually upset. Fox Mulder decides to make his move on her."Scully!, look I know its wrong to come here. I need to make amends with you after all of these years for which I am truly sorry! He goes to hug her.

She does not back off.

"All right, then you can stay but in the other bed for now. I am just too tire at the moment to fight Mulder." She turns around to head for the bed to lay down throwing the blankets over her.

Mulder walks over to the other bed trying to be does not take his clothes off as he falls asleep instantly on top of the bed.  
/

Sometime during the night Scully started to have a strange dream, and in the dream she sees her son William being taken by CG Spender and his organization, as a spacecraft in the desert comes down to take him along with several others to be prepared for the tests. She wakes up."NO!, She screams.

Mulder gets up quickly to console her from what ever has happen to her."Dana!, whats wrong?" As he holds her in his arms since she is still shaking from the dream.

"It was a dream about our son being taken, Fox.I have been unable to get over the guilt after all of these years of giving him up while you had disappeared to look for the was just too hard!"

"Scully, I am truly sorry for what I have put you through the past 20 years." Just when he was about to kiss her, there is a knock on the door."I wonder who that can be at this time of the night?" He grabs his gun,telling Scully to stay behind him.

Mulder goes to open the door to see a big surprise of his does not believe her eyes after all this faints onto the motel floor in shock.

Fox Mulder knew right away who it was, when he said."William your back!" It was at this point both William and Mulder goes to help Scully from the floor and onto the couch. She was starting to come around.

William's facial appearance was basically almost the same as Fox Mulder."We need to make sure she is all right." William tells his father looking on with concern.

Mulder asks "Why now William after all this time, you decide to come back?"

"Because I need your help both you and mother to come together, as one and try to beat the ones that are trying to destroy the earth., I am a leader of alien renegades wanting to free themselfs from the tests that has been done to them and myself over the years." As he moves closer to see if his mother was find.

In a low voice. "William I can't believe it after all this time!"

As she has tears falling down to her face. William goes to wipe them away from her face, as he bends down to give her a hug as she takes him into her arms.

"Sleep now I need to go back to the ship an inform my people to get ready, there are several ships on the way to help us." As he hugs her again before leaving."William I am so sorry for what I did to you years ago."

"Don't be mother, It was only for the best at that time, but things are different now!" He gets up to leave, but first he goes over to his father standing by the door.

"Do me a favor dad, please help mother get over her sorrows of the past, she does love you a great deal!" Mulder moves closer to hug his son.

"I will try my best to make her happy finally William, I have always loved her a great deal for what she did to help find me when I went missing."

"I know all about it Dad., I need to go.,I will be back soon when the war is over!' He leaves as his spacecraft had moved to be closer of the city. He did not have to go far walking into the forest and the darkness.  
/

EPILOGUE...

A few weeks later.

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, decided with the blessing of there friends to renew the wedding vows for the final time and forever at the local church, some 15 minutes away from the F.B.I. building.

In attendance John Doggett,Monica Reyes Doggett,Skinner,Scully's mother Margaret and several others of the ceremony lasted an hour while the reception was at the Mulder's home which lasted a few hours.

But just prior before the reception was over, someone walked into the living area as Scully, her mother and Monica was talking when William walked over to her mother as she turns around to see him.

"Mom, Monica I would like you to meet my son both women were in disbelief, but they could see in his face that he looked like his father. As Fox Mulder and the others come over to meet him.

Mulder whispers in his ear something...

William tells him out loud."THE BATTLE IS FINALLY ENDING SOON!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN FUTURE STORIES...  



	2. Chapter 2

William's Journey Part two A sequel to William...

William and his renegade group were making it ways back from outer space having fought a hard battle to have lost several members from fighting the aliens from another solar system of Alpha Centauri Prime totally 11 planets.

And for which William was able to destroy two of those planets using weapons that can eventually lead to destroying the entire Earth.

William now 19 years old having to aged from the alien vaccine,from over the years was able to at least come to terms with his heritage,and despite the fact that his Mother and Father were still alive after all this time.

He had tried to forget the fact that he,himself was a miracle in its self,and the fact that his mother Dana Scully had been lied to in regard to how,she was able to conceived a child despite the numerious tests that was done on her and his father Fox Mulder.

For years William had tried to come back to Earth,knowing full well what might of happen to him if he did while the super soldiers were trying to find him,after my mother had given me up with another couple on a farm away from Washington D.C.

I could understand why she had to do this all for the sake of protecting me and her deep love for me and her love for Mulder having been together a long time working on the X Files.

The space craft is currently just on the out skirts of the Alpha Centuari Prime solar system,William is now waiting on the other ships to head on out to the system of Planet at this point he's in the communication center waiting while his communications officer is finally receiving a message from the main ship a few hours away from them.

"William,a message from the sector leader!he have been given the go ahead to leave the system".Closing down the communications system making sure no one else was able to tap into the computer systems.

"Very well Tamor!Please go tell the others up front to set course for Earth using the Hyper drive instead of space normal speeds."He starts to leave for the next section of the ship.

"Yes William! I will go tell them now before everyone's sleep time will be in one hour."

ON EARTH...

Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully having just arrived back from a quick honeymoon after renewing thier vows a few weeks was downstairs in the X Files basement going over some new files while Mulder was discussing the case upstairs with A. .

As for Agent John Doggett,he was currently in Virginia investigating the deaths of two military guards at the Naval Base with ties concerning the recent sightings of UFO'S in the area.

Dana Scully having to be feeling some what down a little,ever since her son William had gone back to his ship and headed back out into had promised her that he would come back soon when his fight was over with the wanted him back very badly despite what he said to her a few weeks even tried to talk with her husband about it,even though he felt that she was being overly protected of William.

In the office of A. ...

"Look Mulder all I need for you and Doggett to just watch your step in regard to this don't know what killed those guards,until the medical examiner goes over his evidence on what was left of the bodies,and having been torn apart into pieces from some type of weapon.

I completely understand sir!.I just wish we knew what the hell was going on after all this time with the organization, and Spender's so call super soldiers.!as Mulder punch his hand into his seat being some what frustrated.

"I know,the last time when we did encountered them,they almost had gotten everyone killed including Scully a year ago.""So we don't need a repeat of the same mess Mulder!"

INSIDE THE MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE

Agent John Doggett was checking with the M.E. on what had killed the two security was waiting in the waiting room for Medical Examiner came out of his examining room.

"Well!What killed them?"As he was pacing back and forth.

"Agent Doggett I must tell you that your going to have to understand that those two men died from Laser weapons for which I can't understand how."And since I believe for the most part after hearing that recent UFO activity might be the cause for the most part."

"So Doctor Taylor can I ask you a blundt question?As he said with great concern.

"Go ahead Agent Doggett ask me anything that you like."I have a very open mind at this point of my life."

"Do you think it might of been a UFO attack that might of killed them?"As he tells him in a very serious tone.

"Yes I do very much believe it was a UFO that killed them."

OUT IN SPACE...

A few days later William's space craft having to wind up in a small fight with another alien race from Alpha Centuari though they were a little caught off guard,they were still able to fight back hard by destroying the two ships that were much smaller then most of the fleet.

How ever there were at lease 15 of William's people were either killed or injured by the as well having to received a head injury that was not all that serious,even though his medical personal were able to heal him with their planet's medical archives ago long left behind.

Once the two ships were destroyed,they were back on course again for Earth which would take four days going into the worm hole and the other side of Earth's solar system.

FOUR DAYS LATER...

William and his space craft were the only one to enter's Earth orbit, without being detected using the cloaking device from being tracked by the Military's air force and other other six ships stayed on the outshirts of the moon's orbit until It was time to leave William was being dropped off to stay on Earth for a while.

In regard to the X Files case Fox Mulder and John Doggett were not able to find anything else,so they decided not to pursue it further until something else came up!It was mark closed for which made Scully happy for now.

Later that evening Scully and Mulder were sitting on the couch spooning,when they had heard the door bell ring.

Mulder gets up to open the door...

"William! He goes to hugs his son,but didn't notice the female behind Scully ran over to take him into her arms,while she did notice the small bandage on his scalp."What happened?"Touching his head ever so gentley.

"A battle with aliens,however we were able to beat them until the next time."

"I am sorry William,I didn't notice the woman behide you."As Scully replied.

"Yes!I would like you to meet Alexander,my console or in your Earth's terms my wife,mom and dad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "THE BATTLE CONTINUES WITH WILLIAM'S JOURNEY!"

Its had been four days since the group of rebels were killed.I am still worried that more of them are somewhere in the area of San Diego.I have been unable to find anything at all using the Earth's satellite systems,while I am still on the space craft.I will need to travel down back to Earth to at least find someone that might help me further in my search for the complete truth.

I do know however that my mother and father will help me as much as possible,and within the realms of the X I need to do is go see them once again during the next few in the meantime I need to enter into my sleep cycle with my mate.I have been just been frustrated to the point as I am not able to end this battle for freedom.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C...

Agent Mulder was walking into the F.B.I. building,after spending the previous day looking for clues with his lastest X file given to him from the though Mulder had told him that nothing could be done at the moment until something came up in regard to hard evidence.

Just when he was about to enter into the elevator Scully calls him on his cell phone.

"Yes Scully!"How can I help you?"he asks.

"Mulder where are you?"she said to him on the phone with great concern.

"Coming down to the office in the elevator!" He pushes the floor number with his hand.

Mulder arrives into the office a few minutes later with Scully having to be talking with someone in the chair in front of his desk.

As it turns out Mulder was not very happy to see the one man that he hates the most!C. looking like he was just about ready to drop dead on the floor from his smoking habit.

"What the hell are you doing here?"He was pissed as hell!

"I am not staying here long Fox!Using his son's first name after all this time.

"Calm down Mulder,Spender does have something to tell you before he leaves."She replied.

"I understand you and William won another little battle in San Diego five days ago!"He said like a snake out of water!

"Yeah!What about it Spender?"Hitting his hand on the computer top with his anger.

"I suggest you head back to San Diego again to keep looking.""I have a feeling more of those rebels will be showing their faces once the time is right!"Saying the words with sarcasm towards his son Fox Mulder.

Mulder turns to look at Scully who was very quiet during the entire conversation.

"I don't know Mulder!Its a possible chance that you and our son over looked something on those satellite photos."

"Just Maybe we did Scully!He replies.

It was at this point C. gets up to leave very slowly."Then I suggest you ,Scully and William look for the hiding place before its just too late to do anything about it!"

SOMEWHERE IN SAN DIEGO...

The leader of the rebels for this particular group of 25 were planning for the next fight against the were heading for the DNA cloning lab some ten miles from the San Diego museum of Nature . Edwards Johnson had been in charged of the lab for the past 20 years working in conjunction with the military and for C.G. was the last of the group to survive when they worked on changing Cassandra Spender years . Johnson after finding out about Cassandra,he was able to disappeared until getting involved with the cloning lab for the military.

It was only the past year he was able to come into finding information about the new alien rebels having to try and take over the Earth using the black virus.

It was around ten o clock at night when Johnson decided it was time to leave for he shuts down his computer along with any files that needed to be put away for the night.

He was leaving his office just when he saw a shadow coming from the hallway that he could not make out at that particular moment.

During this time Dr. Johnson tried to get back into his office,when some one grabbed him along with spraying some green substance into his was when he felt the burning of his entire body,as he screams in pain while the alien rebels watched,until it was time to check his office for the information they were looking was left of his body was the green substance along with a few pieces of bone marking the floor.

SOMETIME LATER...On the space craft...

William finally fully awake after a long sleep decided to turn on the communications ban tapping into the local San Diego news reports for anything out of the after 15 minutes he does find something in regard to a report of a body that was found at the local DNA Cloning clues as to what happen as to why Dr. Edwards Johnson had not been found and having to be the last person alive to be in the lab.

William decided it was time to head back to Earth hopefully with the clues to finding the newest group of alien rebels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "NEAR THE END OF THE FINAL BATTLE" William's Journey

William,Mulder and Scully having just arrived at the DNA cloning lab in San Diego,California,late that evening after finding out about the death of the Johnson from the local police and F.B. .

Nothing was left of the body accept the green slime and a few pieces of bone from the teeth the authorities were unable to find the Dr. at his home,and for which they assumed it probably was him that was found,just outside his lab office along with his office keys being found on the floor.

All three walked into the Lab while the crime scene were looking for further evidence on what might of happen.

Agent Harrison currently having to be on the fourth floor for where 's office was was able to see that Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully were called in on the case as part of the X Files Harrison walked over to the two,since William how ever was in another section of the building looking for clues.

"Well Agent Mulder!""I never thought I would ever see you again after the last time!"He replied.

"Lets just say Agent Harrison I don't plan to stick around for long to drive you just crazy!"As he walks away to look went inside to talk with Agent Harrison in regard to seeing anyone on the video security cameras when he arrived.

"You know what!""I don't think the security cameras will be able to show anything,since they were turned off at the time of the murder."He tells her feeling some what uncomfortable in regard to the investigation espicially and X File.

"Oh Really Agent Harrison!"Do you think it was actually shut off at the time of the break in for whom ever was involved?"She said to him while looking around in the office.

On the upper floor of the building...

William and Mulder had gotten together having to check all of the rooms on the last floor when they heard a moaning coming from a closet in the back of the office.

"Do you hear that noise William?"He replies walking towards the back of the office.

"Wait!While he catches up to him.

Mulder pulls his gun out of his holster along with William taking out some sort of laser weapon to protect him.

The both of them go to open the door,when they see one of the alien rebels hurt as his arm and leg was for some reason this was not the normal alien rebel,as William knew right away who it was one of his scouts having been sent in to join the local Rebel's group.

"Johan what are you doing here?"While he and Mulder goes to pick him up from the floor.

I was sent to look for you until it was almost late for me,but however was found and killed by the rebels."He tells the both men the rest of his story.

"That is just as well Johan!"But why come back here in the first place?"He replied to the question.

"Why?"Because I was able followed the rebels to their hiding place before coming here and getting myself hit by a car for which it ran off without stopping!"

This is when Mulder puts in his two cents."Where are they Johan?"He asks making sure he heard the question.

This is when Johan turns to look at William wanting to know the answer with great concern in his voice.

"They are some ten miles from here.""For which all of them are now located in the old warehouse on Beacon Street away from the locals that hang out a few blocks away.""If your able to get back to your space craft,just maybe you will be able to catch them off guard and destroyed them once and for all!"He saids to the both of them.

"How many Johan do you think are there at the moment?"With Willaim asking for the last time.

"All of them William!He tries to move a little too quick for when the pain hit him full force from his injuries.

"Mulder,I need for you and mother to go home,I will be heading back to the space craft taking Johan with me to transport back up and get things ready."He tells his father to leave right first he goes to give him a hug before taking out his communications device to have them beam back up to the spacecraft.

"Very well William!"Just make sure you keep us in the loop,for when your people and yourself take the final action against the alien rebels."He replied with tears in his eyes reminding of a time for when he found his sister Samantha in the star light years ago.

It was at this point both William and Johan transported back up to the space craft for the final Fox Mulder to look for his wife Dana Scully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "FINAL BATTLE" "William's Journey"

This is the final story for "William's Journey"

An hour later after leaving the cloning lab,Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were now alone in there motel was still basically upset at Mulder for having to keep her out of the loop with her she knew that William was right in saying that the survival of Earth was solely depended on William and his rebels to beat the aliens finally.

She needed to find out on whether William will be find after the final attack,she could not stand to lose him once again like,with Mulder did with Samantha and the lies he was told by C.G. Spender all those years ago.

She walks over to her husband having to be laying down on the bed with his eyes closed,she knew that he was not sleeping,while William was on board the space craft getting ready for his final goes sits down next to him as she moves down to be closer to him.

She starts to talk with him in a soft voice while laying next to him now."Mulder!I am scared for William!"She replies.

"I know!"I do know William will be find,since he has alot of his rebel friends to protect him including his mate.""I spoke with her Dana, she does very much loves William and doesn't want to see him hurt after all he's been through over the years."He said to her very quietly.

"Fox!"I just don't want to lose him."As she starts to cry for the first time in awhile...

MEANWHILE ON THE SPACE CRAFT...

Johan checking the Earth's satellite feed was able to check area of the warehouse on Beacon and the communications officer were able to pin point the exact spot once Johan was able to zone in on the warehouse.

Once that was done,they were able to figure out on wheher or not the alien rebels were still all together,and they were!

William had asked the leader to make sure all remaining power was placed into the main Laser banks of the weapon's would take ten minutes to be fully charged.

While they waited William asked for his wife Allysa to come stay with him for the final assault on the alien walked into the communications center/weapons sector over to William waiting in the corner for the final minutes to tick a soft low voice..."William!"I love you!"

The computer system started to count down,as all remaining power were being rerooted into the laser three of the Laser gun sections beam down to Earth main area of the warehouse on Beacon Street.A streak of blue rays does hit the warehouse along with all of the alien rebels screaming before the entire area blew sending everyone and anything else into a huge ball of fire!

While on the space craft a loud cheer could be heard through the entire craft from the rebels and including could not wait to celebrate with Allysa and most of all his parents.

EPILOGUE...

Scully and Mulder were getting ready to leave for the airport to go back to Washington,D.C.,checking for the last of their things in the hotel room.

And then all of a sudden they saw a beam of light that was heading for both of them could not move until they felt like they were disappearing into the light from the motel to another they reappeared on the space craft inside the main communications center with William and Allysa waiting for them to come to their senses from the transporter.

After a minute Fox Mulder saids "Where is Dr. MCcoy when you need him?"he replied...

As for Dana Scully,she ran to William giving him the biggest hug ever in her entire life accept for when she found Mulder years ago.

William pulled her back from the hug..."Mom!IT'S OVER FINALLY!... 


End file.
